Hot Chocolate
by SoraSoraT
Summary: Viggo has a secret crush on Nate that nobody knows about, but what happens when he tells Moby about his secret?
1. Chapter 1

Viggo arrived at the green station lodge. He jumped off his board and ran inside.

Everybody was waiting for him. Anxiously he looked at his fellow competitors, trying to find a particular person, but he couldn't see him. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late! Where's Nate?" he said. "Why do you care?" Zoe smirked. "Aww, you missed me?" Nate was standing at the other side of the lounge, grinning at Viggo. "Oh, I didn't see you there" Viggo stuttered, avoiding the question, but feeling his cheeks turn red. "And me, did you miss me?" Moby said. Viggo looked at him thankfully, "of course I missed you Mobe, it's good to see you again!" Moby had always been his best friend. There were no secrets for Moby, well besides one…

"Hellooooooow! Are you even listening to me?" Elise was standing in front of him snapping her finger at Viggo. "I said: we are going to go for a ride, you wanna come?" "uhh, yeah sure" Viggo Answered and he followed the others outside. "Last one down has to smell Psymons socks!" Griff shouted and he sped off. Everyone quickly followed except Viggo.

He stayed far behind, trying to focus, but failing. What if they noticed? What if Nate knew? Would he have to leave? Probably, he'd have to run away, change his name and learn Japanese… or go back to his old home in Sweden. The thought made him shiver. He hated Sweden, well, he loved Sweden, but he didn't like the memories he had from the place. They were the reason he never visited anymore.

"Hey Viggo, what's up man? Why are you acting so weird?" Viggo turned around, facing Moby. "What do you mean? I..I'm fine" "You know you can't keep secrets from me Viggo. Come on, let's go to the lodge and you can tell me about your problems there."

Without answering, Viggo followed him. Maybe this would be good. He wanted to be able to talk to somebody and Moby never told secrets. They arrived at the lodge. "Are we alone?" Viggo asked, even though he knew the answer. "Yeah, everybody's out" Moby answered. "So tell me now, what's going through your mind?" Viggo took a deep breath and began: "it started last summer. I was out in the backcountry, just practising as usual, and then I saw someone..." "Was it Allegra?" Moby interrupted. He had had a secret crush on Allegra for years, but he was way too shy to tell her.

"No, it wasn't Allegra" Viggo assured him, feeling even worse since Moby mentioned her. Allegra was a _girl_, the one he saw however...was not.

"I saw Nate" Viggo continued and went on before Moby could intterrupt again. "I saw Nate and for some reason I kept looking at him. I didn't notice my snowboard going faster and when I looked in front of me, my board was heading right for a cliff! I couldn't control it anymore, I thought I was going to die, and then...he caught me. He was impossibly fast. The moment I was about to fall, I felt a hand grab me and pull me up. His strength was amazing! I felt like I was flying. And I landed right in his arms. Then he carried me." Tears started to fall from Viggos eyes. "He carried me all the way to the lodge and put me down there. He told me not to tell anyone. He said I'd get laughed at if I did. I've been hiding this for so long Moby!" Tears were now streaming down Viggos already wet face. "I just..." Moby stopped him. "Hush Viggo, everything's going to be all right. Just keep pretending like nothing happened and everything will be fine." "How am I supposed to be fine? I freaking love the guy!" This startled Moby a bit. Love? Viggo liked guys?

"So...you're gay?" Moby asked. He immediately wished he hadn't said that. Viggo huddled up on the floor, shivering as if he had a terrible cold. "Viggo, let's bring you to our room. I'll go make you some hot chocolate and you can calm down over there. You're not yourself now Viggo. Come." Viggo didn't answer, so Moby pulled him up and carried him up to their room. 'Good thing Viggo is so skinny, I wouldn't have been able to do this if it was Mac!' Moby thought.

Then he went back down to make hot chocolate. "This is a rather complicated situation!" Moby said to no one in particular. Viggo was very fragile now, he wouldn't be able to handle seeing Nate.

However, it seemed like Moby did not know his friend as well as he thought he did.

The others arrived before Moby finished Viggos drink. "What're you making Mobe?" Mac asked. "Hot chocolate for Viggo" "Did something happen?" "No, he just didn't feel that well" "Oww, I'll go see him for a sec" "No! Uhh..no no, I was just going to make everybody hot chocolate, don't you want any?" "Hot chocolate? Yumm! Sorry Viggo, but I'm not saying no to that!"

Five minutes later, everybody was sitting around, sipping their hot chocolate, telling stories about their ride, one being about Psymon grinding on a schoolbus full of terrified little children.

And then Viggo came down. "Yo! What're you people doing, enjoying your drinks without me?" "Ah, Viggo! Do you feel better now?" Mac asked. "I feel like I could do fifty laps around Metro City without taking breaks!" the Swedish snowboarder said. "Do you now? Are you willing to bet on that?" Viggo laughed. "Let me drink my cup of cocoa first!" Moby tried to get Viggo to look at him, give him some kind of sign as to why he was acting like this after what had happened, but Viggo avoided his eyes and ignored his gestures. "Viggo, why aren't you practising? We have a race next week!" Nate asked. Viggo turned towards him, and Moby anxiously followed his movement. "Why? Are you afraid you won't have your 'you trained more than me'-excuse when I beat you?" Viggo said challengingly. "Puhh, I was afraid _you _would be the one using that excuse! That's why I asked!" Nate answered. "You just look at my back real good, 'cause that's what you'll be seeing at the finish line!" "Psshh, it's always the Swedish guys who over-use the already over-used lines, but all it is, is talk! Let's just see what happens when we actually _race_!"

Everybody clapped and made whistling noises. "Ladies and gentlemen, I think I feel a battle coming!" Mac said. "Let's make it into a bigger competition. I will treat whoever comes first in the next race to dinner in Metro City!" Elise said, feeling like she needed a little more attention. "Me too?" Griff asked. "No, this is a Viggo-and-Nate-only competition!" Elise responded coldly. "Aww!" the little boy pouted, but quickly cheered up when Kaori asked him if he wanted to play cards.

Later that evening, Moby went up to his room, and Viggo was already there, cleaning off his boots for practice tomorrow. "How did you do that Viggo?" "Do what?" "Be so...relaxed, even humorous after this afternoon!" Viggo now turned towards his friend and looked him right in the eyes. "Moby, I'm not as fragile as I might seem. Yes, I have moments where I break down, but I've been doing this since last summer, remember? I'm so used to it, even you didn't notice!" He had a point there. Moby always noticed when there was something wrong, but this time he hadn't. Well, until this afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Viggo was strapping on his board, ready to go practicing. Moby couldn't come, because he had more important stuff to do. More important stuff being helping Allegra with a new trick. Viggo sighed. He wanted Nate to teach him tricks… He wondered if he'd dare to ask Nate for help…nahh, probably not.

"Yo Viggo, can I join you?" Zoe asked. "Sure, why not" Viggo said, even though he knew if Zoe was there, snowboard practice would become more like survival practice.

But Zoe was unusually calm when they went off. She wasn't knocking over everything that was standing -including trees- and she wasn't trying to knock Viggo down either.

"Viggo…there's someone you like, isn't there?" Zoe asked. Viggo was so shocked by this question that he forgot to focus and fell face-first in the snow. "Yeah, thought so" Zoe mumbled, while pulling him up. "So, who is it?" There was no sense in denying it now, but Viggo didn't want to tell her either. He tried to think of another solution, but before he could, Zoe went on: "Fine, don't tell me, but I _will_ find out! You just trust me on that!"

Zoe sped off, only to bump into Psymon and both of them bursting out in maniacal laughter.

Viggo resumed his ride, while thinking nervously of what Zoe would do. She was basically the female version of Psymon, and people like them would do _anything_ to get what they wanted.

Maybe he could just fake being in love with Kaori or whatever. Everybody loved Kaori, she was such a cute little girl. But if he said that, Zoe would probably tell the whole lodge, and that would trouble the sweet Japanese girl. Viggo didn't want her to feel uncomfortable because of his problems. Then he wondered…was being in love with Nate really a problem?

Just then, Nate sped by at 90 kilometres an hour.

'Well, if it means not being able to concentrate, it sure is a problem!' Viggo thought and sped up.

A week later, the race was about to start. Viggo had been practicing daily now. He wasn't interested in the date with Elise, but he had to show Nate what he was capable of.

"Ready Set Go!" The boarders all left off at high speed.

Viggo was third now. Nate was right in front of him and Psymon was first, already way out of sight.

Thirty seconds later though, the commentator called: "Psymon is disqualified for disrespecting rule number 24" Everybody knew rule 24, just by how many times Psymon had been disqualified for it. _No causing damage to any objects owned by the SSX corporation._ If Psymon would not have been an SSX competitor, they would've saved at least 24 000 dollars! However, Psymon was an excellent snowboarder. If only he obeyed the rules, he would be the best SSX competitor for sure!

Right now though, Psymons disqualification was to Viggos advantage, because there was only Nate left to beat. The others were far behind them. Maybe because they wouldn't win anything interesting anyways, maybe because Viggo and Nate were just really fast.

Viggo took his favorite shortcut on the track: the waterfall flight. He felt himself being launched over the waterfall and landing right in front of Nate. Not losing any time or speed, he rushed on with Nate on his heels. Viggo managed to keep his position until a tree stood in his way. Avoiding it would mean losing time, but bumping in to it wasn't an option either. He made the smallest turn possible, but felt the branches scratch his arm. He tried to ignore the pain, but he felt warm liquid dripping over his jacket. Blood. He cursed inside. Why did this have to happen now? But he couldn't give up, he had to be first. Because if he was first, Nate would put on that cute pouty face he always does right before he starts making up excuses. Just for that face, he could endure anything!

Nate was gradually getting closer and closer, but so was the finish. This was going to be a tight finish, but Viggo _had_ to win. The pain in his arm was getting worse, it wouldn't be long before he'd have to slow down and make sure it was okay. He would have to put all his energy in this last part of the track. 'For the pouty face!' he thought while pushing his board to go just a little bit faster.

He finished. He thought he had won, but when he looked, Nate was standing right beside him. Nate wasn't celebrating, he was watching the speakers carefully, as if he could see the commentator behind them. "It's a tie!" the commentator announced.

A tie? Viggo wondered if he should be happy now. He hadn't lost. He hadn't won either. But he was satisfied. Nate was a very good boarder. Tying with him was an honour.

"Well, good race I guess?" Nate said, putting his hand out. Viggo highfived him, but regretted it immediately. "Oww..my arm" he groaned. "Are you okay?" Nate asked. "Yeah, but…who's going to get the dinner now?" They both looked questionally as Elise came out. "Pssh, you guys so planned this to make me poor! Fine, I'll take you both out for dinner! Tomorrow evening, 7 o'clock, Saiden restaurant, be there!" The guys gasped. Saiden was probably the most expensive restaurant in Metro City, possibly even in the whole country! People like them wouldn't even be able to afford one meal there, but then again, Elise was the richest snowboarder on the circuit. She earned tons in her careers as a model and part time actress.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening, Viggo was getting ready to go to the restaurant. He wondered what he should wear. Usually, he didn't really care about clothing, but this was _the _Saiden restaurant. You just couldn't just walk in there with casual snowboarding clothes on!

Apparently, Nate didn't agree. He came up to Viggos room in his usual baggy pants and green jacket. "Yo, you ready yet? We're almost too late!" "Uhh yeah, I'm almost ready!" Viggo decided to just wear a tie over his casual clothes. It wasn't great, but at least Elise could see he tried.

The two guys headed over to the restaurant where Elise was probably already waiting, but when they arrived, she wasn't there. "Maybe her photoshoot took longer then she expected" "Yeah, or she was lying the whole time." But they were both wrong.

"Excuse me, are you Nate Logan and Viggo Rolig?" a neatly dressed man asked. Viggo suspected he was a waiter. "Yeah, why?" Nate answered. "Then I am terribly sorry sir, but miss Elise has called. She missed her flight and won't be able to get here until tomorrow. She has however, promised to pay your bill, so please do come in" The waiter explained. Viggos heart skipped a beat. "Wha..missed her flight? Bu…but" he stuttered. "Come on Viggo! It's not that bad, let's just enjoy this treat now, 'kay? We won't get an opportunity like this in a long time!" Nate said, pulling the Swedish boarder inside. "Your table has been reserved for you sir" the waiter said and guided them to a table in the corner. On the way there, they got weird stares from all the rich, dressed up people. "What are these…people doing here?" a man said with a discusted tone. "They probably didn't pay for this themselves!" his wife responded in the same tone.

"Ignore it Viggo, they're just a bunch of snobby people who are too full of themselves" Nate said, loud enough for the people to hear. The couple quickly pretended as if they weren't listening. "So, what'll we order?" Nate asked, unusually cheerful. "Uhh, I'll have…this thing" Viggo mumbled. "What thing?" "I have no idea how to pronounce it, it's French" "Let me see it" Nate said, taking the menu from him. "Du poulet gratiné" he said, with a beautiful French accent. "How can you even read that?" Viggo exclaimed. "My grandfather was French" "Ahh…"

After they had ordered, they sat there for a while in complete silence.

"You…you're a better snowboarder than I had expected" Nate suddenly said. "You're still the same, best snowboarder on the circuit" Viggo answered. Nate smiled. "Not anymore, you tied me, remember?" "Yeah, you just watch out! Swedish guy that overuses dumb lines is going to beat you someday!" Nate sighed. "Just when I thought we could have a serious conversation, you start getting competitive again. Oh well, I guess that's how all snowboarders are." Viggos heart stopped for a moment. Had he said something wrong? Would Nate hate him forever now? But it started beating steadily again when Viggo realised Nate wasn't being serious.

"So, what do you think of Allegra and Moby?" Nate asked. "Allegra and Moby? Well, I'd be very happy for Moby if they'd get together, but I'm afraid the chances are...very small" Viggo responded. "I think the chances are bigger then you think!" "Why do you think that?" "I talked to Allegra..." "What did she say?" "She told me she really liked Moby, and she wanted me to find out if he liked her back." "Woah, Allegra?" Viggo was shocked. Allegra, the toughest girl on the mountain asked Nate something cheesy like that? "I guess all girls change when they are in love!" Viggo continued. "I think it's the same for guys" Nate stated. "You do?" "Yeah, what do you do when you're in love?" Viggo thought about that. He remembered the time he had cried. "I...cry, I lose myself completely because the other person doesn't love me back. I keep thinking about them, I think about them so much that it drives me crazy!" He wondered if Nate would notice he hadn't said 'her'. "How do you know that person doesn't like you back?" Viggo sighed. If only Nate knew what he was asking... "It's pretty obvious really, it's just...not possible" "Everything is possible Viggo" Nate smiled, looking at Viggo as if he knew exactly what he was hiding.

The rest of the evening, they only talked about random things like the drinking water in the lodges, and how slippery the grinding bars in Metro city were.

That night, Viggo couldn't sleep at all, but he didn't care. He was smiling at the ceiling as if he hadn't seen it in a million years. If anyone could see him now, they would probably think he was crazy. But Moby was sleeping steadily, and the others would never come into the room without asking for permission. Except for Psymon, but he was staying over at the peak 3 black station.

To just think about what had happened this evening, made the Swedish boy even happier. Maybe Nate didn't call this a date, but Viggo sure did! It had been so great just talking to Nate, if only they could do this more often... With a smile on his face, Viggo fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning, Viggo woke up by the sound of a voice calling. "VIGGO ROLIG! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, I WILL KICK YOU IN THE FACE WITH MY SNOWBOARDING BOOTS!" "Ehh, what?" Viggo exclaimed while sitting up immediately. Zoe was standing at his bed, and the boots she was wearing were no joke! "Come down right now! Everybody is waiting!" "Wha..waiting for what? I'm not eve.." but Zoe didn't let him finish his sentence. Instead, she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him down the stairs. "Zoe! I just woke up!" "It's about time! Everybody's getting impatient!" When they arrived in the living room, everybody was there indeed. "So, will you tell us your oh-so-great announcement now?" Mac asked, clearly pissed off. He was probably brutally interrupted in his sleep as well. "Yes, I will!" Zoe exclaimed happily. "Viggo!" and she pointed at Viggo. "I know who you like!" Viggo gasped. What? How could she know? He quickly glanced over at Moby, but Moby didn't understand either. "I followed you yesterday on your 'date'!" Zoe continued triumphantly. A million thoughts raced through Viggos head, but the main one was clear: this was going to be the worst moment of his entire life. Nate was also in the room, curiously waiting for Zoe to expose Viggos secret. "Zoe..please..." Viggo tried to beg, but she stopped him. "No mercy! If you won't tell me when I ask you, this is what you get!" "So I followed you on your date, but Elise wasn't there!" "And that is why you're in love with..." Everybody leaned over closer as if they would hear better then. "Elise!" Elise? "Yes, it's Elise! I saw your face when you heard she missed her plane! Pure disappointment! The chance to go on a date with her, ruined by that stupid photoshoot!" Zoe shouted dramatically. "And you had to spend that evening, that could have been so wonderful, with Nate instead!" Right that moment, the door opened and Elise came in. "Hi guys, I'm back! What are you all gathered around for?" Oh great, more humiliation... Viggo looked over to Nate, but only saw an empty seat. Nate was gone!" "Viggo likes you Elise!" Zoe exclaimed. "Huh, what?" Elise asked, not understanding the situation at all. "I'm going to go out for a second, bye!" Viggo said, while the bunch was distracted by Elise and Zoe. "Yeah, I found out! He's totally in love with you Elise!" he heard Zoe shout again.

Outside, there were footsteps in the snow. Somebody had been running. Viggo followed the footsteps. He ran for fifteen minutes and then he found the runner. Nate was sitting on a log, not moving at all, just staring at the scenery in front of him. "Nate, what are you..." Viggo started, but then he saw Nates face. Tears. Nate was crying. "Go away" Nate ordered him, but it didn't sound very convincing. "No, what happened?" Viggo asked worryingly. He didn't want Nate to be sad, He would do anything to stop him from crying! "Just go back to your stupid Elise!" Nate said again. "I don't even like Elise!" "Oh sure, you're just pretending to like her then!" "Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing!" Viggo said, even though it wasn't completely true. "Why the hell would you do that?" Viggos heart started beating faster. The situation could hardly be any worse, could it? He didn't have anything to lose. "Because I like you" he answered, nearly whispering. "What?" "Because I like you, you deaf idiot!" Oh great, great going Viggo. Start cursing at him, why not make him angrier then he already is, just perfect... Nate got up and faced Viggo. "Then why," he said "didn't you just tell me that? You would've prevented so many problems!" Viggo shook his head. How stupid could you be? And that is exactly what he said: "How stupid can you be? Do you think I'm just going to come up to you and say 'Hey, I'm gay and I like you! Oh, you're not gay? Oh dear, how embarassing!' You can't even imagine how that feels, emotionless ba..." "Will you stop swearing at me or I might not be able to imagine it indeed!" "Huh? I don't understand..." Viggo said. "You're the dumbass here! Isn't it obvious? I like you too!" Nate said. What? Viggo couldn't process this, he just couldn't. Did..did Nate just say he liked him? Like, 'like like' him? Viggo just stared at Nate blankly, unable to move. "Oh God, why have I fallen for such an idiot?" Nate sighed and walked over to Viggo. Before Viggo could resist, he felt warm lips pressing on his. Nates lips. It seemed to last forever, but even forever wasn't enough. "I love you Viggo, I really do" Nate smiled. Viggo vaguely smiled back. "I love you too." "And Viggo, you look very cute in your pajamas, but why are you wearing them outside?" Oh dear! Viggo had completely forgotten he hadn't gotten dressed yet. But he just laughed. Because right now, Nate was all that mattered to him.

They walked back to the lodge together, holding hands, smiling brightly, happily a couple for the rest of their lives.

A month later, everybody had gotten used to the gay couple, although Zoe was still mad about being wrong.

Everything had gone back to normal, but Nate and Viggo weren't the only new couple! Allegra and Moby were, although they didn't admit it, often seen together, secretly holding hands when they thought nobody was looking. ;)


End file.
